Desperate Monsters Inc
by Vampire Toy
Summary: A little take on life after the 'big inccident' and proof...to all humanity that I....can corrupt anything!


Desperate Monsters Inc. (Acquired from the show title 'Desperate Housewives' XD)

By: VampireToy, behold, I can corrupt ANYTHING....

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and Pixar Animations and I own none of them, only enjoy messing with them.

: -someone talking

An Action

( ) A thought

Mike: Whistle, whistle Ok, go on in Sully, looks over clipboard just one more room and we're done for the night!

Sully: Got it Mike, see you in a second disappears into room

Mike: Ahhh, almost done! I can't wait to go home and-

Randal: Have crazy monkey sex with Sully?

Mike: Turn No....no Randal, not to have crazy monkey sex with Sully.

Randal: Riiiight, so why do you two live together huh?

Mike: Because we're roommates? Because we're friends?

Randal: We're friends!

Mike: Barely, and only because you begged me, and it got annoying so I gave in.... but now I see I made a mistake --' (why does he have to harass _me_? )

Randal: You and Sully are together aren't you?! YOU TWO ARE LOVERS!

Everyone: OO

Mike: NO! RANDAL YOU JACKASS! Quit shouting crap like that and listen, Sully and me are NOT, I repeat, NOT lovers.

Randal: But you two are 'friends' right?

Mike: sigh Yes Randal, yes me and Sully are friends..._.just _friends.

Randal:....(So...fricking....hot...)

Mike: turn back to machine

Ten minutes of silence, Mike turns back around

Mike: ACK! You're still here!

Randal: I've been thinking sly smile

Mike: That's never good...rolls eye

Randal: No, I mean, listen you said we're friends, me and you right?

Mike...maybe....why?

Randal: Weeeellll, after all that bullshit we went through four months ago I heard Sully wanted to adopt a kid, ya know, he loves kids.

Mike: Yeah he is adopting, he misses that little ball of flames, but we cant take in humans so he's gonna adopt a little monster girl.

Randal: Yeah...and ya know...its mostly Sully's apartment isn't it?

Mike: He takes up a good bit of it if that's what you mean...

Randal: Well, that too but I mean, who pays for most of the rent?

Mike: 50/50 split.

Randal (Damn!) Well, I mean, are you BOTH going to take care of this kid?

Mike:....never thought about it urm, well its not really my kid....

Randal: grin, slide up next to You know...he might need that space of yours for the kid...and if your not helping then your not needed...

Mike:....are you trying to psyche me out? eyes with big eye

Randal: (OMG that's turns me on soo much...) urmm, no.

Mike: ...ok whatever turns back to door, wonders why Sully hasn't come out yet

Randal: Wait! Um, your _girlfriend_ twitch might not wanna come over with a kid there all the time!

Mike: Nah, she loves kids.

Randal: ....You know, guys with kids get girls, if she DOES come over all the time....she might fall in love with Sully...

Mike: Your trying to freak me out aren't you?

Randal: NO! No...of course not Mikey...

Mike: Don't call me that, its just Mike.

Randal: Ok Mikey but listen...

Mike: Randal...grrr

Randal: (XD Oh so sexy my little pet!) If anything, she'll want to start a family before your even married! She'll want to have lots of kids! Think about it....when she comes over that little runt is gonna be on her best behavior, your sweetheart will get a false perception of the reality that comes with taking care of a child. grin

Mike: Then the kid wont behave around her all the time shrug

Randal: Then she'll think you're a bad parent and might not want to be with you anyway...

Mike: This really sounds like your trying to psyche me out...

Randal: No, noo! I'm trying to make up for everything now, remember?

Mike: What does any of this have to do with us being friends?

Randal: I'm glad you asked lo- I mean Mikey, I was just proposing you move in with me, that way you wont have to worry about the hassles of a child or starting a family anytime soon (or ever).

Mike: No.

Randal: Please! Please, please! Rent is cheap!

Mike: No.

Randal: Its got a great view!

Mike: No

Randal: I can cook!

Mike:....I'll think about it.

Randal: Alright then, well, hope you decide to come suave I'll see you later Mikey (Woop Daddy!) Frolics away

Mike: Opens door Sully, are you ok in there? You haven- Sully? closes door, looks at door wait this isn't the door Sully went into....RANDAL! JACKASS GET BACK HERE!

Somewhere unknown...for the sake of the plot...

Sully: Mike? Urm...I cant open the door, is it locked into a station?....Mike? Mike...I'm scared its really bright here.....MIKE!


End file.
